


Royal Flu

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [17]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Ecthelion and Glorfindel help out the House of Tuor as they try to survive the flu.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Royal Flu Pt. 17/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, fluff, silliness

Pairings: Tuor, Earëndil, Ecthelion, Glorfindel, Idril

Rating: PG

Summary: Day Seventeen of the Advent Challenge-> Tuor and Earëndil are sick and Ecthelion, Glorfindel, and Idril must figure out how to keep them well.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh this is so late!! Sorry everyone!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

A soft knock on the door woke Idril from her brief catnap as she rested from her exhausting caring of her husband and son and she rose groggily to answer the door. She rubbed her eyes, yawning slightly before opening the door, and then smiled in relief at the visitors before her. “Ecthelion…Glorfindel. Thank the Valar you are here…” she whispered thankfully before hugging them tightly.

 

“That bad, hmm?” Ecthelion murmured soothingly as he rubbed her back before they parted. She nodded miserably and sniffled back exhausted tears as they gazed at her in sympathy. “Have any of our medicines worked?” he asked as they came in the rest of the way, wincing as they heard Tuor coughing in the background, while Earëndil whined for his nana.

 

Idril winced at the whine and sighed softly as she rubbed her temples. “Tuor says that the medicine will kick in within a day or so and, since Earëndil is Peredhel, he shall recover quicker as well. But they are so miserable and I can not seem to ease their coughing and stuffed up heads…” she murmured tiredly as her shoulders slumped. (Half Elf)

 

“And you have been working far too hard, meldisen. Go…sleep. We will take care of those two,” Glorfindel ordered her gently as they led her to a small guest room. She smiled gratefully at them before going eagerly into the room and shutting the door. Glorfindel glanced at his friend and smirked. “Shall we?” (dear friend, f)

 

“Aye, let’s. I shall take Earëndil,” Ecthelion replied with a grin as they walked resolutely down the corridors.

 

“And I shall see what Tuor shall need,” Glorfindel agreed as he grinned back before they parted ways and headed for the opposite rooms.

 

The next few hours passed swiftly, yet laboriously. The two Elven Lords rushed between the bathroom, kitchen, and medical wing as they retrieved medicines, drinks, and washing clothes for the two sickly ones. Elves rarely became sick, but they found that the Second born were not so lucky to be immune to certain ailments. So cold compresses were applied to fever touched skin, teas and juices were gently poured down cough roughened throats, and balms were placed on spasming muscles as chills wracked them. Glorfindel and Ecthelion soon learned just why Idril was so exhausted.

 

At a little after midnight, the two fell into exhausted reverie as silence fell over the house and the two invalids lay in healing sleep. The next morning dawned with the soothing smells of breakfast as well as a fresh cool breeze from the opened windows near the two Lords. They woke, stiff, yet content that they had done their best to help their dear friends. As they went into the dining hall, their delighted eyes fell upon the two now ravenous and recovering patients as they ate heartily of the offered cereal and fruit. Idril beamed as she watched them in joy, her own once haggard face rested and peaceful. The three looked over and Earëndil jumped down from his chair to hug them both. Laughter filled the room as he played with them, his cheeks no longer flushed with fever, but with health.

 

Looking at each other proudly, Ecthelion and Glorfindel joined their friends to break their fast, content that they had indeed aided the family well.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
